Together We Stand
by Overated Insanity
Summary: Story about two OCs basically spec ops mission mode with a story
1. Stay Sharp

_AN: Legal disclaimer, I do not own MW3 or any of the characters. Just my simple OC's. So here it is._

He took a deep breathe and the cold instantly made his lung's hurt. "Alright" He coughed "Do we really have to do this?" "Yes" Aaron smiled her dark hair pulled back in a braid and her rifle hung at her side. "Why not?" "Well, maybe because we could get caught." He said getting more and more worried that she was serious about this. She smiled again. "Jesus Alex don't be such a wuss. Besides, if we get caught truck's the one getting in trouble, not us. "Heard that!" Truck called from the observation station above them. "Me too!" She called back. "Come on. We got nothing to lose." "Alright" He sighed in defeat. "Great" she said flipping the selector switch on her M4 to semi-auto. He sighed at the ground chambering a round into his AKs74 carbine.

"Alright, hit it!" She called. Truck hit the button on the floor of the observation deck and the gates swung open. "Double time it!" Truck called from up top. As they both bolted out of the starting gate in synch they both pulled up their rifles and one shot each the target that popped up on both sides of them. "Good start!" Truck called. "By the vehicles!" Alex dropped and hit both targets with one shot as they came up. "I got top!" Aaron yelled rounding the corner first, she took a deep breath focusing her sights on the single target on the top floor of the building amongst the civilian targets. The loud "PING!" and the sight of the target falling back let her know she hit. She turned her head to the next target in the top floor of the window, "PING!" she hit again. By the time she looked down Alex was standing next to her and the two targets on the bottom floor were gone.

"Upstairs." He said. She just nodded. As they came through the front door another metal target came swinging forward. "Melee with your knife!" Truck called but Aaron was already in the zone., she stepped forward her foot slamming in the groin. "TWANG!" It came back against the wall. "That works too!" truck called. Alex took a deep breath of air trying to keep up with her on the way to the stairs. She stopped and crouched at the top. "Left side!" She called hitting the metal target narrowly avoiding the moving hostage in front. Alex swung left and took a shot at the two targets on the left sided of the room. When he turned Aaron was already on her way out the door.

"Dogs!" Truck yelled. As the two metal targets came moving down the track on a metal rail. "Got it!" she called. Seconds later, they were laying face down on the ground. Alex turned left to the human target "PING!" Again gone with the wind, and like a bullet they were gone again. Alex watching the left side, Aaron the right. As they crossed the wooden bridge 2 targets each popped up in the windows on both sides of the end the bridge. 2 shots 2 kills. The next target popped up on the roof above them, Aaron looked up and pulled the trigger. Her M4 clicked to a stop. Alex took one shot, the target dropped and his AK clicked also. They both dropped their rifles which hung at their sides by the slings and ran to the door. "Last room!" Truck called.

As the door swung open Aaron grabbed her P99 pistol from it's holster, Alex did the same with his dessert eagle. Two targets and a civilian on each side. Two shots is all it took. Two shots a piece and the targets dropped. They both came to a stop, faces sweating breath heavy. But they just stood there. Sandman clicked the button on his stop watch. "Thanks for not taking my head off." He said getting up from his desk that was inconveniently placed between the two rows of targets. "Twenty four seconds flat." He said looking at his watch. "New record." Aaron smiled feeling very proud of herself.

"Having fun are you?" The voice behind them sent a chill down Alex's back. "General?" Sandman said standing up straight and saluting. Not sure what to do Alex and Aaron did the same. "What are you doing here?" Sandman asked in disbelief. "I heard there was some unauthorized use of the gauntlet, and came to check it out myself captain. Another good question is what are you doing letting unauthorized personal use the firing range?" Overlord raised a brow. "Uhh…sir I was in here doing paperwork all day. "I see.." Overlord turned his head to Aaron. "It was truck!" She said. "no." Alex said stepping forward to take the blame. "It was my idea sir. Aaron tilted her head confusion. **What are you doing you fool?! **May that be so, you need to be punished . Alex nodded. "What was their time captain?" He asked. "Twenty four seconds sir." He answered shakily. Overlord tilted his head. "Excuse me?" "Twenty four seconds." He repeated. "Well well well" Overlord sighed. "There may be a way to get you out of trouble after all." He smiled. "come with me."

_AN: Thanks for reading every one. Unfortunately I'm major busy lately so I wont have a exact day for updates but I will try to get the next chapter up before long._

_PS: Bold is a character's thoughts and italic is an authors note. So thanks for reading chap 2 coming soon._


	2. Sub chapter-1

_Alright well I'm back, good news? I will be updating faster than I thought, bad news? This is more like a half length sub-chapter between "Stay sharp" and "Over reactor." Also I will be skipping mile high jack because no matter how hard I try I can't find a way to make that cannon with all the other SO missions…So thanks again for reading._

Aaron sat back in her chair and let out a sigh of desperation, the boredom was endless. She looked across the table. "What are we doing here?" "Being persecuted." Alex sighed. "Oh right" She muttered. "Uhm…" She sat forward. "I need to ask you something." "Shoot." He sighed. "You stood up to the general of the U.S army back there." He nodded in confusion. "Yeah" He said cautiously. "Why?" She continued ."Aaron we are team. We win together we lose together. If you go to jail so do I." She chuckled. "I still didn't expect you to get kicked out of the army for me." He smiled. "I got in the army because of you/" They both remembered the day Aaron broke base record for the pit and Alex tripped in the middle of the course. She said she would leave without him, but they gave him another chance and he broke even her record. She grinned. "Yeah" she said. "Morning." Overlord said standing in the door. The both stood straight up. "General!" they called saluting. "It's too early for that he said. Let's get down to business."

"You are both in deep trouble." "Yes sir" They said in unison. "Seriously, stop that." he said. "But there is a way to work this out." Aaron tilted her head at the yellow folder under the general's arm. "you." he said facing Alex. Present yourself. Alex sat straight. "Sergeant Alex Brenan. Thirty third ranger rifle battalion. Sniper 220-603." he said . "good," He smiled. "and you?" "Aaron Connors. Thirty third rifle battalion. Grenadier 221-593."

He smiled. "I like that and now here is my generous offer." "I am in need of two special operations managers, what do you say?" He slid the yellow folder across and the two of them scanned through it. 'Counter-terrorism, the war with Russia, all sorts of things." Aaron smiles. "I like it she finally says. "What?" Alex gapped not believing what he was hearing. "Well it's that or go to federal prison." She whispered. "I don't think you understand the seriousness of your offence sergeant." he sighed in defeat Alright." He muttered . Aaron beamed with joy. "Trotting 'cross the globe shooting bad guys. I like this."

"you would." Alex muttered. "good." Overlord nodded. "You will be shipped out this week, after we get you some gear.

_And done. Wow, that was longer than I thought… Oh well, remember to rate and review, and if you have any question put them in your review and might just answer._


	3. Over reactor

_Back again! Hey how's going? What's the weather like? Cool… Cool… So yeah…Chapter three, thanks for reading._

_Aaron sat back her nerves settling. "The Russians have rigged the sub to go nuclear. You know what to do" Overlord chimed over the radio. "Alright we are landing" Said the pilot. Doctor Hennery O'Neil or "Doc" was a tall man about six foot six. Had dark hair and dark eyes covered by his flight goggles. "ready?" He turned his head over to Darrel marsh or "Neon." The co-pilot "Roger" He stated simply in his southern drawl. "How bout you two?" He turned back. "Roger Aaron nodded. "Copy." Alex added. Doc hovered above the surface of the submarine by a few feet and the two jumped off. Alex's eyes instantly found a thermite charge tied to the hatch. "Cover me." He said working the defuse kit out of h is bag. As Aaron stepped forward two armed solders came charging out of the smoke screen. "Contact!" She yelled cocking the action on her H&K MP7, she sent two short bursts of bullets both of them dropping. Alex let out a sigh and threw inactive thermite in the water._

"_Alright. " He said loading a shell into his AA-12 full-auto shotgun. "Ladies first Aaron chuckled as she watched him go down the ladder. When they got to the bottom it was impossible to see, there was steam everywhere. "Activating thermal!" Aaron called from what Alex could have only guessed was a few feet away. "Copy!" He returned flipping the goggles on down over his eyes and flipping the switch. All heat sources in the room lit white and he could see Aaron leaning against the door frame on the other side of the room. "One! Two!" She called and rounded the corner with a silent three. Alex soon followed. A shot rung by his ear and hit the metal wall. He got bearings back and realized what was going on. They were in a large square room. There were four large boilers in the middle and they had built catwalks and a metal floor around them,_

"_I got bottom!" Called Aaron on her way down the stairs. Alex nodded in silent agreement. As he rounded _

_the corner there three men pushing each other around the small catwalks trying to find cover in the _

_onslaught.. Alex took this to his advantage and dropped all three of them at once. "Got one!" Called _

_Aaron from the floor bellow. "Got three!" Alex called back. "Show off she muttered rounding the corner. _

_Alex could her gunshots from the floor bellow but didn't have time to look, Aaron would be fine. As he _

_rounded a corner of his own he was jumped by a Russian solder. The man was at least a head taller than_

_Alex but was unarmored. Alex fought back as the man tried to hold his wrist's above his head. But taking a _

_chance with a move he leaned from Aaron, Alex kicked the unarmored solder in between the legs. As he _

_was doubled over in pain Alex drew his pistol and in one shot to the head and excruciating crunch the man _

_was dead. As he took a deep breathe he noticed the piles of bodies and ajar door on the bottom floor, but _

_Aaron was no where to be found._

_Aaron crouched down behind a heater in the second room which had mainly the same layout except the _

_Walkways were a bit more curved. She took a deep breath as she received the extreme amounts of fire from_

_the top floor, plus the other end of the bottom floor. "Aaron?!" She jumped when she realized that was _

_her. __**But the voice…It was Alex, but the panic in his voice was foreign.**__ He ran through the and _

_instantly jumped to the same heater as her. "Alex!" She yelled, which made him jump, he looked_

_down his breath heavy sweat pouring down his face. He looked almost exactly like the day they ran they_

_Course Together…__**But less fun and more terror and death **__"Are you good?" He panted his face turning _

_red from the heat "Yeah, but I'm pinned from the guys on the top floor." He pulled his goggles up just n_

_now realizing there was light in this room and she did the same. "Aaron? Do you have any flash bangs?"_

_**Of course! How could you forget the flash bangs?! **__She nodded. "Alright." he panted. "Around the pillar _

_on three." They both took a deep breath, Aaron readying flash grenade, Alex loading and switching his _

_shotgun to semi. _

"_One." He whispered. "Two. THREE!" Aaron pulled the pin threw it around the corner _

_and covered her ears, even then she could still hear the deafening boom. She looked up and saw Alex peek _

_his head around the corner and take one shot, two, three. She lost count some time around five but knew _

_When he hit seven. He looked down and nodded. "You're good." She nodded and dashed to the next piece _

_of cover. She came around the corner and caught three hostiles from the side. "Ready?" Alex called from _

_the floor above. "Lets move." Aaron responded._

_The next door led to a room with two sets of stairs down. "I'll take the left." Alex called hinting that the _

_Should split up. Aaron nodded. "Roger." They split up and Alex took the left side. As he got to the bottom _

_he was greeted by some not so friendly men waving their gun's and screaming at him in Russian. Suddenly _

_the three of them fell back clutching their stomachs. He turned right to see Aaron grinning from ear to ear. _

"_Hi." She said in a perky tone. "We even?" He prayed. She just nodded. The stairs led off into a square _

_hallway with another square room in the middle. Aaron lead Alex in and stopped at the red valve _

_leaking radiation. "You're up." She said tapping the butt of her SMG against the valve. Alex _

_crouched next to it and grabbed hold. "Watch… My… Six. "He growled fighting the valve. "Your _

_radiation dose level are high, time is critical." Overlord warned. Suddenly six more units came _

_the through the door on the far side of the outer hall. "I got 'em!" She yelled firing shots through _

_the glass window. "Almost…Got it!" Alex growled as the valve snapped shut. "Just in time!" _

_Aaron called from outside the main room where she had to move to fight off the invading forces. _

_They pushed forward, moving into the bedroom with multiple sets of bunk beds. "Come on she _

_yelled pushing forward into the next room where she bashed a guard out of the way. Alex _

_followed taking out the two behind her. _

"_This way!" She yelled making her way up the ladder . "Bravo six! This is doc! We have you on ISR. You _

_have multiple enemy craft converging on your location. "Roger." Alex called. Ducking behind the ammo _

_crates on the deck. "Smoke!" Aaron called. Alex nodded. "Thermal1" "Thermal!" She repeated. They _

_took there time popping their heads out to shoot when the heard a break in fire. Finally they made it _

_towards the other end of the sub. The crouched down behind a carte in the smoke trying to hold their _

_breathes. "You have enemy troops repelling from that chopper!" Doc called. "Copy!" Aaron coughing_

_choking on smoke. They fought and the fought through the smoke until the last one was gone. "You two _

_need a ride?" Doc called as the chopper pulled up. "Yes please" Aaron smiled finally having a break to _

_breathe. Alex still taking his time to cough up a lung._

There we go, I know it was long but I try to describe my So missions in as much detail as possible. Pleas

leave a review and tell if you want the missions to be loner/shorter or maybe if there is comedic twist I can

put in for the sake being funny. And as always thanks for reading.


	4. Hit and run

_AN: guess who's back? No, its not Santa clause. It's Me! So yes, I got chapter four up and I'm working on another story. I thought this one I will be working on for a while, so I will post my black ops story this week hopefully. Also has anyone else had issues with the mobile formatting for this story? If so send me a PM or a review because as someone who reads a lot of my fic from mobile that rely irritates me. So yes. Have fun please leave a rating._

After the affairs in New York were resolved and the Russians were pushed out of the country Aaron and Alex were shipped out to Africa, Somalia to be exact. The two needed to assassinate two local terrorists and find and rescue six hostages. "How much longer?" Aaron groaned sitting back against the wall. "I told you." Alex sighed resting his rifle against the wooden balcony. "We don't kill anyone until overlord confirms these are our guys." She sighed. "I don't understand, why don't we just shoot him and if overlord says that's not him then we just look for him." "Because if we scare them they will go into hiding .Africa's a big place Aaron." "fine." She huffed . "So, what we need to do is if this is the guy I will drop him and move in to that building." He said. Aaron nodded. "Then I will; watch you while you move to this building here. He said pointing to the blue two story building ahead on the right side of the road. That's where the other guy is." "Kay." She said somewhat following.

"Then- Hit man two. We have a positive id on your target." Overlord called, brightening Aaron right up. "You are clear to engage." "This what you've been waiting for." Alex took a deep breathe aiming the reticule over his head. "BANG!" "Kill confirmed." Overlord chuckled. Aaron sat straight up from her seat. "Lets do this!" She smiled. "uhm, kids?" Overlord said in a nervous tone. You have large groups of hostiles

Converging on your position." Aaron cocked her AK-47 and got ready to hop the balcony. "Wait." Alex placed his arm in front of her. As if the groups of solders flooding out of the trucks and buildings weren't enough an AH-6 chopper came lifting over the nearby roof. "Enemy little bird spotted!" Aaron called running for cover in the nearest room. As the barrage of bullets came through the door, Alex who was standing against the opposite side of the door was unhooking an AT4 disposable rocket from his waist. "Three, two, one…" He counted aloud "FIRING!" He shouted coming around the corner. As the rocket flew out in a puff of smoke and the chopper caught fire, he dropped the launcher and gave a satisfied grin.. "Enemy little bird down,"

He cocked his AK and hopped the balcony. "Cover me." He called from the ground in front of the building.

He ducked down behind the stone fence as the hostiles flooded out of the buildings. "I got you!" Aaron called taking to and from multiple directions. "Moving!" He called dashing from the gate down the road to an alleyway between two buildings. He kicked open the side door and scanned both sides of the room before deciding it was clear. "One contact. Second floor! Whoa! She yelled ducking behind a crate almost taking a shot from "said target." After taking out the hostile on the second floor he grabbed the ladder and climbed to the roof. Alex pulled out his rifle and a deep breathe. "Go! I gotcha!" He called firing off in random directions most all of them finding their marks. Aaron took a deep breathe and jumped from the balcony to a crate and the crate to the ground. She caught some air in her lungs and ran. Through the gate from the biggest building that watched over the town, down to where Alex was. "Ready?" He called. "Yeah!" She yelled.

She went charging across the street and into the building, bullets whizzing by her head. She stopped to take a breath now having cover. "He's in the back room!" Alex warned over the radio. Aaron found the odd shaped room in the back. Every thing else happened so suddenly, she had not time to see the butt of the AK coming. Next thing she knew she was on the ground, the stars doing circles around her head. The man rushed at her so quickly using his rifle to lift her to her feet and pin her against the wall. The air had left her lungs all to quickly and she could feel her head getting lighter. "Where are you from girl!? He yelled pushing the rifle tighter against her throat. "Huh!? She was losing feeling in her feet. She would have collapsed if he hadn't have had her two feet off the ground. She tried to fight back, but with no avail. She attempted to gouge his eyes out without even being able to feel her fingertips.

Meanwhile Alex could do nothing but watch from across the road, trough the window. **You have to shoot! But what if you miss? You will kill her, but if you don't he will! **Alex took a deep breath praying he didn't regret this… He closed his eyes and blindly pulled the trigger…"BANG!" They were both

out of sight. **NO! YOU IDIOT! If you left your eyes open you would know if she was alive! **"Aaron? Aaron?! Are you there?!" Aaron just lay on the floor. Clutching her burning throat. She wanted to speak but the words wouldn't come out. The best she could do was let out a cough to let him know she was alive. "Oh my god. Are you ok? Do we need to get you out of here" "No." She choked letting out another coughing fit. "Do you want to stay closer? I can walk you through this?" "I'm fine, really." She just sat there for a second, taking a few shaky breathes trying to regulate her breathing. "Lets find those hostages." She managed. "You're too tough for your own good." he chuckled.

"Alright." She said crouching in the doorway. "Move to the boathouse." "Copy." He said. She watched him come out of the side door and to the next building pecking off a few guys on the way. "Alright." He said kneeling inside of the old hut. "Going for the hostages." She called as she fought her way down the road, she stopped once they were all gone. "What do you see?" Alex whispered from the boat house. "Nothing yet. Going in." She said.. She stepped into the metal shipping container and saw about six men in suits. They were gagged, blindfolded and had their hands tied behind their backs.

She approached the first man removed his gag and turned his head towards her. "Do you speak English?" She asked softly. "ye-yes ma'am." He said shakily. "My names staff sergeant Aaron Connors ," She said in the same soft tone, just above a whisper. "stay right here. We are going to get you. out. Doc?" She said pulling the pin on a smoke grenade. "Marking the LZ with smoke." "Copy that, on the way". Alex jumped at the loud screech of a gate opening.. About fifteen feet ahead was road, on the right was the shipping yard with Aaron and the hostages and the left was swarms of hostiles charging in full speed.

"Uh… Aaron?! You got thirty plus foot mobiles at the top of the hill. How copy?" **Son of a-** Aaron's thoughts were broken by the first of many gunshots coming towards her directions. "Copy!" She yelled starting to shoot back.. Alex looked down the scope of his dragunov shot after shot after shot. Until…He was out. "Snipers out!" "Copy! How fast can you make to me?" "I can't! Twenty plus more hostiles, same direction!" He warned. She growled. "Doc?! Where are you?!" "ETA fifteen seconds!" he yelled. Trying his best **Nothing ever takes fifteen seconds! **"Another little bird!" Alex called panic edging into his voice.

"Take it out!" Aaron yelled as it came over the container, almost killing Her. "I'm out of AT! Alex yelled going into full panic. "Where are you!?" Aaron screamed almost overrun.

"We're her! Now! Neo do it now! Three rockets came flying by the container, blowing the chopper clean out of the air and eliminating all hostiles in the area.. "We're here! Is everyone ok?" Doc yelled as the full sized osprey came into view. "Thanks god." The both in unison .

_AN: Well there you! Everyone almost died for six unnamed embassy workers but. .You know, that's not a plot hole or anything. So yes it is 2:50 Am so I must go, please rate and review._


	5. Toxic paradise

AN: Hola me readers! I want leave a shout out to my favorite reader Chris! You are awesome and the only reason I'm still righting this, plus! As soon a we can both get BO2 you will be playing with me or so help me I will steal a bus, drive to Tennessee and kill you. Oh, and as always please rate and review.

"Alright." Doc said starting to descend. "Going down" "The chemical attacks are clear but we still need samples. Collect as many as you can and bring them back to HQ" Overlord briefed. Aaron nodded "Copy." Alex was not looking forward to this. It was going to be a long walk, with thirty pounds of juggernaught armor, twenty five pound LMG's and lots of guy's shooting at us. "Lets go." Aaron said as she slid a 40MM grenade into her M320 grenade launcher.

As Alex stepped out of the chopper he felt the weight of his armor truly for the first time. He threw his arms out in front of himself to stop from hitting the pavement. By the time got back up Aaron was on her feet and ready to go. "I'm five two and one hundred and twenty pounds. If I can do it you can to." "Yeah yeah. Thanks mom." He chuckled. "Contact!" Aaron yelled throwing a smoke grenade into the open courtyard and running to cover. "Metal 0-1? This is vulture 2-2. Please confirm that's your smoke we are seeing?" "Affirmative vulture 2-2. Engage at will!"

Alex called ducking behind a roadblock The AC-130 gunship came over the courtyard dropping 25, 30 and 50 MM bombs. In about thirty seconds the empted all they had. "Thanks!" Aaron called on her way through the courtyard. "First sample!" "Cover me." Alex crouched next to the canisters. He filled a test tube with as much of the gas as he could get. "Got it!" When he turned around Aaron was dropping enemies left and right. "I love this armor!" She called. "You enjoy your job too much!" He smiled. Alex again crouched behind the next canister collecting the gas. Aaron stood up, their flooding the courtyard!" She yelled noticing them coming down the road. "Reloaded. Mark targets." Vulture 2-2 called just in time. Alex threw smoke across the courtyard and hit just in the middle of the street. "Good throw!" Aaron called. "Vulture 2-2, there's your target" "Copy." More explosions. The rounds came raining down in the street blowing four or five guys away a shot. "Moving!" Alex stepped into the street and turned left. The crowds were moving down the stairs six at a time. Moving up!" Aaron called fighting up the stairs.

Alex fought with both the mass amount of contacts at the top of the stairs and the pure weight of the armor. But, he knew the two of them could not fight off that many hostiles even with the AC-130 without armor. They made it about fifteen feet up the hill when they made it to the top of the stairs. "Paris is so vertical!" Aaron struggled making it to the top. They stopped to take a breather when the screeching of bad brakes scared them both half out to death. "Truck!" Aaron called jumping to cover. "I got it!" Her grenade left the tube with a loud "Poof!" The truck burst into flames seconds before exploding. "Roads blocked off." Aaron examined. Alex's attention turned to the building on the side of the road.

"Follow me…" When they stepped through the gapping hole in the wall there was a ladder leading of to the remains of the top floor. "Lady's first." She chuckled. They scanned the top floor with minimum worry. "We clear?" Alex asked as he moved to the living room. "Get back!" Aaron lunged forward pushing Alex back around the corner as rocket came speeding through right where he was standing. "Thanks." He grumbled pulling himself off the floor. "Watch it, they have riot shields in there." "Remember the rule?" She nodded sliding a round into her grenade launcher. "Flash and frag" "Okay he pulled the pin on a flash bang and threw it around the corner. Aaron stepped forward after it went off and took one shot, it hit behind them and sent the bodies and weapons in different directions. The both rounded the corner. "Clear!" Aaron yelled. "Well. What do we have here?" Alex smiled picking up a shield.

"Uhh…Alex? Can you come here?" When he stepped outside at the bottom of the stairs was a shopping center with hostiles coming out of the shops and scattering around the large courtyard. He just stood there mouth gapping. "Vulture 2-2? You up?" Aaron asked a smoke grenade in hand. "Yes ma'am. Would you like some help?" "Uhm, yes. Dropping smoke now." She called letting the grenade fly. It hit the ground in the middle of the courtyard and let out a puff of smoke. "Level the service area, watch for friendlies south on the stairs." "Copy that." The fireworks came down, on the buildings the courtyard everywhere. After about five to ten seconds it stopped. "Metal 0-1, this is Vulture 2-2. We are out, but there are still a few stragglers down there. Be careful on the way down. How copy?" "Copy that." Alex said turning to see Aaron looking at him. "Here what we do, you go down into the courtyard and draw them out. I stay up here and watch you with the LMG and take out the stragglers." Alex took a deep breath "You need ammo?" She shook her head. "Alright. Cover me."

Alex pulled out his shield and started down the stairs. "Vulture 2-2. Hold fire on the courtyard. We have friendlies.." Aaron called focused on Alex. The first man came out from behind, but before Alex could turn he was already dead. He turned to the body and gave Aaron a thumbs up. The rest slowly came after him but didn't make it to arms length before dying. "Clear?" Aaron called from the top of the stairs. Alex turned getting ready to give the signal. Than a shot rang out and pinged his shoulder. He was lucky he was wearing armor or he would be dead right now. Although the armor stopped the shot from doing any fatal damage it still felt like being bashed in the arm with a rock multiple times. "Alex!? Are you ok?!" He took breath holding himself up with the other arm. He could still feel the vibrations in his arm all the way to his teeth. "I'm fine!" "Are you sure!?" Concern pouring from her voice. "I cant see them! I'm coming to you !" "Alright! Be careful there everywhere!"

She came running down the stairs and across the courtyard extremely fast for a juggernaught. She crouched next to him. "I got these guys." "Aaron-" He started to protest, nut she and her grenade launcher were already up. "POOF! BANG!" That was a hit. "POOF! BANG!" That was another and another." "I'm out of 40MMs." She said pulling out her PKP. "But the restaurant is clear. "Alright." He said hefting himself up. "Are you sure you can walk?" Aaron, you almost got choked out last week and lived. I can take a hit. Especially with this armor." Okay." She sighed in defeat. "Just remember. It's not a competition to see who can almost die more." He smiled and nodded. "I'll go forward with the shield again. Watch my back.

"Yeah. Because remember who good that turned out last time." She thought, but kept it to herself. He swerved around the front room and made sure they were alone. "Okay." He said. "We're good." As he walked through the door another juggernaught rushed through the door and grappled wit Alex causing him to drop his shield.

Aaron panicked, she ran forward unsheathing her combat knife and plunging it into the crease of bare skin between his helmet and armor. He fell back screaming some probably very choice things in Russian. "Ok?" She panted between breathes. He nodded. "Lets go." As they went through the back door out of the kitchen it led out into an alley. They walked straight down and around the corner. "Dead end." She stated placing her hand on the metal door. "Or is it?" Alex took two steps forward and lunged at it kicking it clean open. "Okay then… Lets go."

They stepped in through the back door and realized it was a book store. "Enemy chopper incoming!" Vulture 2-2 warned making them both jump. As they roped down, crashing through the glass roof. "Paths blocked! Come on!" Alex yelled hiking up the stairs to second floor. Aaron pulled the pin on a smoke grenade and threw it over the rail/ "Are you sure?" Vulture 2-2 questioned. "That's right on your position?" "We don't have time to argue! Aim through the center window only! Danger close!" Aaron called. "Alright. Danger close." He said nervously.

The shots came raining through the window way too close for Alex's comfort. Soon they stopped leaving few survivors downstairs. "Metal 0-1 we are out of ammo we are going to have to leave you." "Copy that. Thanks for the assist vulture 2-2. We will finish up here and meet you back at base." Alex called as more enemies came charging in downstairs. "Roger that." "Just you and me now." Aaron smiled. He nodded. "Watch the stairs." He said working on the next gas canister. Aaron turned her focus to the stairs and started pecking off targets. "downstairs!" Alex yelled.

They made it down, but now had the issue of the guys and the sample on the bottom floor. They fought to the back corner of the room. Alex continued to work on his sample. "Got the last one!" He said. "Lets go!" Aaron didn't argue. "Metal 0-1? This is doc! We are approaching the extraction zone now. Get here!" "Copy" Aaron called on the way out. They stepped through the front door of the last building and ran into some riot shield units.

"Their using shields! Use frags!" Aaron called pulling the pin on a grenade. She threw it amd three seconds later. "BANGF"" "Riot unit down!" "Where are you guys?!" Doc called. "ETA ten seconds! Keep the meter running!" Aaron called running to other end of the room. They came up a floor and into the second floor hallway. There was a loud thunk and they saw a hostile roping down the side of the building. He came cashing through the window, but Alex was there waiting he butted him with his shield so hard the man fell backwards out of the window. "Lets move!" Aaron called running up the next set of stairs. On the third floor they ran out onto the balcony and were met by Doc and Neo in the chopper. "How are you two silly lint lick'in hitch hikers doing this afternoon?" Neo went on in his heavy southern drawl. "A lot better now. Lets go." Aaron smiled jumping onto the chopper.

AN: So there it is. I know it was a bit late, but you know I do have a life… Okay that's a lie. Still again thinks to my pall Christian Villars for being so awesome and still reading. See you guys next time.


End file.
